When it rains it pours
by h0pespr1ng5
Summary: The sheriff of storybook would love nothing more than to just catch a break, however a temperamental mayor ensures that that is not going to be happening any time soon.


Hey guys, so this is my first time writing Swanqueen, and the first time I've written anything in the better part of a year. writing smut too is first so here goes nothing (that's a lot of firsts haha my bad)... Shout out to my new online buddy, this would not have been a) written without her prompting or B) posted in the first place, so many thanks to her! (you know who you are ;)...). Anyway that's enough from me...on with the story. one more thing just so there's no confusion, this is most definitely a one shot as i cannot be trusted to finish a multi chapter lol.

usual disclaimers apply...blah blah blah you know the drill.

* * *

Emma finally collapsed into her chair and put her feet up on the desk. She let out a breath and sat back stretching out, trying to ease some of the tension she had coursing through her body. Just as she was starting to relax, the stations door swung open and she was greeted with the sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor. Emma groaned inwardly thinking her day couldn't get any worse when Regina stormed into the room slapped her feet off the table and then dropped a stack of paperwork onto the desk.

"Miss Swan, if I give you a deadline for the paperwork you are required to fill out, I expect it to be done on time." She informed regally hands on hips. Emma looked up at the mayor and was instantly aware of how shabby she looked in comparison to this refined beauty in front of her. Whereas Emma's hair was thoroughly tussled and coming out of her ponytail after a long day chasing a drunk and disorderly grumpy around Storybrooke, Regina stood in all her perfect glory, her raven hair framing her stupidly perfect face, her pencil skirt suit, crisp and ironed without so much as a speck of dirt on it, god Emma hated how inferior she felt compared to this woman. She ran her hand through her hair trying to tame the mess that it was before taking a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry Regina OK, I've had a really long and shitty day and I just want to go home, I'll have it done as soon as I can OK" Emma dropped her head defeated rubbing her face with her hands.

"I think you misunderstood me, I needed these done yesterday and yet I find myself here with a stack on unfinished paperwork. I expect it to be done and handed back to me by the end of the day" Regina replied before turning on her heels and walking back out without so much as an interest in Emma excuses.

"Fuck you " Emma mumbled as she sat up straight and with a sigh pulled the mountain of paperwork towards herself.

A couple hours later and Emma was just about ready to pull her hair out by the roots. She had been staring at the paperwork and getting through it as best she could but there was no way, come rain or shine that she would have it done by the end of the day. If she was being brutally honest with herself she knew that she wouldn't get it done by the end of the week. So it was with a heavy heart that Emma called it a day and collected what little progress she made and carried it to the mayors office.

She knocked three times and waited to be called in. But nothing came. She waited a a couple more minutes before knocking again, still noting, she was just about to leave when she heard a sharp 'come in' and so taking a deep breath she walked into the lions den.

"Ah Miss Swan I was wondering when you would show up" Regina drawled. She was sat across the room in her chair behind the desk with her elbows propped on the armrests and her hands clasped in front of her like some sort of evil genius. All that was missing was the cat in her lap Emma thought to herself as she took tentative steps towards the chair opposite the desk. She really wasn't in the mood for a fight, her day had been draining enough as it was. She took a seat and handed Regina the papers. Regina eyed them closely before sitting back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other taking her time aware of the stare she received from the blonde. Emma cleared her throat before looking away.

"I know you said you wanted it all finished today, but I just couldn't do it" Emma started.

"well that much is obvious dear considering there is over half of the papers missing in what you have given me." Regina answered raising an eyebrow at her.

"do tell me, are you always this incompetent" she asked "no, don't answer that" she held up her hand in front of her to stop Emma from responding. She lent forward and put her black rimmed glasses on before peering and what little work had been presented to her.

"if it had been anyone else I might have been surprised, but I had a feeling you would disappoint me, I wonder why that could possibly be" she tapped her chin as if in thought.

"oh I know" she started with a sneer "you have habit of being a disappointment don't you Miss Swan" she finished, smirking at the blonde. Emma just sat there feeling like she had been slapped in the face but decided that she was not going to do this now. She was not in the mood anymore. If being bounced around in the system taught her anything it was how to hold her temper when she was being spoken to like shit. Nothing teaches you quicker to bite your tongue than a couple lashing with a belt.

"look" she paused trying to diffuse the anger building inside her "I will finish them as soon as I can, I just need more time" she finished, hating that she had to try and placate this woman in front of her when she wanted nothing more that to take that stupid smirk of her face.

"time miss swan?" Regina drawled her voice dipping lower.

"time is not something that can just be thrown around lightly, we don't have much of it, just because you have been happy squandering your time doing lord knows what over the last decade doesn't mean that we all have such a perilous handle of it." she finished giving Emma that fucking smirk again

"I haven't been wasting my time" Emma bit back grabbing the side of her chair to ground her.

"I think you wasted quite some time in your younger years, you couldn't have been that productive in ju vie now could you" Regina asked innocently

"what would you know about that" Emma's shackles were rising and she was barely able to keep control of her temper.

"oh I know a lot of things Miss Swan" the mayor smirked "like how you spent the the most recent years taking random whores back to your shabby little apartment before showing them what I would presume to be nothing but a mediocre night of drivel before making them leave in the morning."

"what" Emma spluttered, not believing what she was hearing, she had done no such thing but before she could defend her honor Regina cut in once more.

"I only hope that you keep that kind of behavior away from my son, I have not spent the last 10 years raising him only for you to come and ruin it"

"I would never-

"now now Miss Swan, don't think I'm blind, I've seen how you hunger for that waitress down at the diner, its pathetic really" Regina had cut across her for the last time, she wouldn't take this abuse any longer. She shot out of her chair and lent across the desk after slamming her hands down upon it.

"how dare you accuse me of such a load of bull shit" but Regina just tsked at her like she was a child.

"my what a temper, I'd be sure to keep an eye on that, wouldn't it be ironic if you were to become the very thing you hate the most" Regina asked slowly rising from her seat and lent over so she could whisper into Emma's ear "all the years of swearing you'd never lay a hand on a child the way that you yourself were treated and yet here you are barely able to control your rage"

The mayor stood back happily knowing that she had pushed the blonde to her limits

"you-

"ah ah ah" Regina cut her off. Again. "I think it's wise you don't finish that sentence don't you" she said as she walked across the desk and stood in front of Emma

"you listen here you crazy bitch" Emma grit out between clenched teeth, getting all up in the mayors personal space "I would never harm Henry and for you to even suggest such a thing is completely fucked up"

Regina just stood there arms folded and smirked annoyingly at the blonde without responding.

"now I don't know what kind of power trip you're on woman but I'm done, game over, I'm not paying anymore" Emma said and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"did I say you could leave" Regina demanded. Emma puled her wrist out of the strong grasp and pushed the mayor away from her so that she stumbled back against the desk.

"and what makes you think you can tell me what to do" Emma asked stepping closer to the mayor trapping her against the desk. "you don't own me"

"oh but I do" the brunette replied her voice dropping.

"like fuck you do" Emma retorted. "I'm going" she said before turning to leave.

"do say hi to Ruby for me, and tell her that I sympathize with her lackluster night of passion she is about to receive" Regina said innocently. Emma spun back around and walked over to Regina pushing her back so that her legs hit the desk. She pressed her body against the mayors and got in her face so they were practically nose to nose,

"what is your problem, you realize this is all in your head, I don't just take anyone to bed like you would clearly have people believe" Emma ground out.

"touchy subject" Regina asked smirking, leaning back so that Emma wasn't in her face anymore.

"fuck you" she replied

"only in your wildest dreams" the mayor responded with that smirk again, voice so low that it rasped. That's all it took for Emma to break her resolve and try to wipe that smirk off her face.

She lent forward and crashed their lips together. Regina stilled in shock but mere seconds later Emma felt her resistance falter and felt her lips move against hers. Emma swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance and it was granted immediately. They kissed passionately limbs tangling as Emma pressed her further and further against the desk until she picked the mayor up by the thighs and pushed her roughly onto the top of it. Regina now sat legs apart panting from their heated make out session as Emma slowly stood between her thighs.

"oh I know what your problem is" Emma husked into Regina's ear "you're jealous"

"I am n-" Emma cut Regina off this time by covering Regina's mouth with her own.

They kissed slowly and languidly taking their time devouring each others mouths. Emma moaned when Regina sucked her bottom lip before dragging her teeth across it. The mayor pushed Emma back and smirked as the blonde nearly stumbled in her haze. Regina enjoying their game, hitched her skirt up and began to slowly pull her stockings down, keeping eye contact with Emma the entire time. Dark brown eyes looked into stormy green ones until Emma could no longer resit and looked down and let out an involuntary groan when she saw that Regina hadn't been wearing any underwear. She couldn't help but stare at her cleanly shaved mound as she felt a pool of liquid warm her panties. She licked her lips and watched as Regina moved her fingers down through her slick folds and teased herself. She did nothing but stare as Regina threw her head back and moaned as she drew little circles over her hardened clit. The blonde was frozen as she watched the show that Regina was putting on for her, she felt a fire ignite inside of her as Regina's hungry eyes locked with her own. She barely held in her gasp as the mayor slowly withdrew her hand from between her thighs and carefully took them into her mouth. Regina moaned and closed her eyes aware of the effect this was having on Emma

"fuck" Emma rasped but still found herself rooted to the spot

"do you plan on staying there the entire time Miss Swan or are you going to come help me" Regina asked panting slightly.

Emma put one foot in front of the other too lost in her desire to function it seemed. Regina grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her so that she was stood between her legs. She ran her hands down Emma's side and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up and over head. She ran her hands down Emma's body admiring the blondes toned physic. She could see her muscles tense as she ran her hands down her stomach, Emma gasped as Regina pulled the cup of her bra down revealing a hardened nipple which she instantly pulled into her mouth and began to suck and rake her teeth across gently. Emma groaned and fisted the mayors hair keeping her head where she wanted it. Regina pulled back and let the nipple come out of her mouth with a pop before laying wet kisses across Emma's chest and up to her neck. Emma's breathing was becoming more labored as the brunette began to lick and suck at her pulse point and she felt her hairs starting to stand on end. She could feel the heat pulsing between her legs begging for release so she cupped the mayors face and pulled her up so she could kiss her desperately showing her how much she wanted this.

Regina pulled away from the kiss and put her hand on Emma's chest while she tried to get breathing under control.

"In the bottom draw of my desk is a box can you please go and retrieve it" Regina asked calming her breathing. Emma nodded and stumbled around the side of the desk in a hurry to fill the mayors demand. With fumbling fingers she got the draw open and grabbed the box Regina meant. She carried round to her and held it out for the mayor to take.

"you open it" Regina insisted pushing the box back to Emma, and so she did. Her mouth went dry when she saw what the box contained. She looked up at the brunette in shock and saw the a twinkle of mischief in the mayors eyes that wasn't there before.

"don't just stand there. Put it on" Regina pulled Emma towards her so she could unbutton her jeans and pushed them down her legs so Emma could step out of them. Regina was struck again by how beautiful this creature was in front of her. Blonde wisps of hair falling down beside her face as they came loose from the ponytail. Regina tucked them behind Emma's ears as she stepped into the harness. She helped the sheriff buckle it up so that the strap on was secured around her waist and the shaft stood erect in all its glory. She got up off the desk and pushed Emma back slightly before getting down on her knees and slowly took the shaft into her mouth. The brunette ran her hands up the back of Emma's legs and she felt her tense so she looked up and saw darkened eyes watch her. She tried not to smirk as she closed her eyes and slowly worked the dildo making sure that she lubricated it as much as she could. Emma started to overcome the shock of what Regina was doing and tentatively ran her hands trough dark locks as she held her head in place before slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Emma felt the harness of the strap on begin to rub against her clit and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud and again she grabbed Regina and pulled her up so she could kiss her soundly, pushing her back again so that she was lent against the desk.

"that was" Emma panted against Regina's lips resting her forehead against the mayors. "unbelievable hot."

The mayor captured the blondes lips again as if to save herself from responding and ran her hands down her back to firmly grasp the blondes ass and pull her closer. Emma reached down and hitched up the mayors skirt and gently lifted her up on the desk once more before positioning herself between the brunettes legs. She slid her hand down to grab hold of the dildo and slowly ran the tip through Regina's folds coating it in her wetness. Regina moaned into her mouth and it took all of Emma's will power not to slam inside of her. Instead she slowly ran it down to the brunettes entrance and gently started to push the tip inside. Regina stilled allowing Emma to find her bearings and push the shaft all the way in. Once it was positioned Emma and Regina locked eyes for a moment the blonde slowly pulled out only to push the shaft back in to the hilt. She waited again for Regina to become accustomed to the sensation of being full. Once Emma could sense that Regina had relaxed she rocked her hips back and forth continuing to thrust into her at a slow pace. She could tell that it was starting to drive the mayor mad if the way she was clawing at her back was any indication. Emma could feel the need for her own release building inside her and the friction of the harness wasn't cutting it at this pace. And so she pulled back until just the tip was inside before locking eyes with the brunette and slamming back into her. Regina cried out raking her nails down Emma's sides leaving red marks. Emma repeated this process again and again. Pulling back slowly only to thrust full force back inside of the mayor. After a few minutes of this she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as Regina bit down to stop herself from crying out again and so Emma slowed the pace and rocked backwards and forwards slowly. Regina almost growled at her and grabbed her forearms.

"fuck me" she demanded

"I thought I was" Emma chuckled lightly into Regina's ear as she kept her thrusting at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"properly" Regina panted as she grabbed the blondes hips and tried to urge her to move faster. But the blonde was relentless in her resolve. Regina lost it and drew her hand back and slapped Emma across the face. The blonde stopped her movements and couldn't believe what had just happened. If it wasn't for the sting on her left cheek she'd have never thought it happened. She felt anger and lust fill her body with enough heat that she thought she would explode.

"what the actual fuck" she exclaimed. Pulling back slightly

"I said I want you to fuck me" Regina bit out and pulled her in for another crushing kiss, Emma could tell her lips would be thoroughly bruised by the end of this. She began to thrust inside Regina spurred on by the sting on her cheek. She pulled out and slammed back in at a pace that had her chest heaving within minutes but one look at Regina and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted to. The brunette had her eyes closed, forehead furrowed as she let out desperate pants of hot air that ghosted over Emmas face. Their bodies quickly became covered in thin sheen of sweat as they moved together. Regina started rocking her hips more frantically causing Emma to trust harder and faster holding onto the desk for leverage.

"fuck" Regina moaned "don't stop"

Emma kept her pace and kissed Regina soundly and a moan escaped her lips as she felt Regina grab her by the throat. She pounded into her until the mayor was gasping for air and pressed her forehead against the blondes. One hand still around Emmas throat and the other grasping her own breast through her shirt.

"fuck Emma..i'm going to- a cry tore from her throat as Emma continued to move inside her until Regina stilled coming down from her high. Emma slowly pulled out and loosened the strap on before letting it fall to the floor.

"that...was...amazing" Regina panted against Emma's neck as she rested her head on her shoulder spent.

Emma lent back with the intention of kissing the mayor again when she saw the time.

"shit! Henry!" she exclaimed as she bent down and tried to get all her clothes back on as quick as humanly possible.

"he's fine Emma he's with David" Regina replied calmly.

"I was supposed to pick him up an hour ago" Emma was flustered as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"right I'm going, I will see you at home later, you owe me" she winked at the brunette who had already straightened herself out and was casually reapplying her lipstick looking into a compact mirror.

"mhmm" was all the response Emma got.

"hey, that was hot" Emma said as she leaned over to give Regina a kiss on the cheek "I like it when you play evil queen on me, but next time I'm going to be the mean one, I know how much you loved it when I cut your tree"

Regina rolled her eyes in the mirror

"don't remind me Mrs Swan, its bad enough that you bought that up at our wedding." she replied snapping her mirror closed now that she was happy with her make-up.

"now would you kindly go pick up our son" she asked hands on hips again

"your wish is my command Mrs swan, I love you" she pecked her on the cheek again before hurrying out the office.

"I love you too" Regina muttered as the door to her office closed behind her wife.


End file.
